The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia, botanically known as Salvia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Madeline’.
The new Salvia originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 1999 of an unnamed selection of Salvia hians, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Salvia, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Salvia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands during the summer of 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by vegetative cuttings in Hummelo, The Netherlands, since the summer of 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Salvia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.